villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Don Paolo
Don Paolo is the primary antagonist of the Professor Layton series of video games in the first trilogy (while Jean Descole is the primary antagonist of the second trilogy). He acts as the main antagonist in the first game, the secondary antagonist in the second game and a supporting hero in the third game. However, in the movie, he only has a minor appearance. History Backstory At his time at the university, Don Paolo was in love with Layton's girlfriend named Claire. After working as a scientist, he was expelled from his position due to his unethical nature. ''The Curious Village'' Wanting to find the treasure of the Reinhold family Layton was searching for, Don Paolo would become the main villain of Professor Layton and the Curious Village where his profile gives a rather unique insight into his personality as it notes that when not committing evil deeds Paolo is fond of listening to music. Furthermore, he disguised himself as Inspector Chelmey to frame Layton in a murder case with forged evidence. ''The Diabolical Box'' In Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box, Don Paolo shows his skill of disguise by successfully managing to play the part of Flora - being able to fool many into believing he was her, according to the profile he was so good at this he was even able to mimic her walk. Disguised as Flora, he wanted to solve the mystery of Anthony Herzens Elysian Box he had stolen from Layton's mentor Dr Andrew Schrader. ''The Eternal Diva'' Don Paolo was briefly seen at the beginning of the movie Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva, where one of his plans was foiled by Professor Layton on the Tower Bridge. ''The Unwound Future'' It is revealed that Don Paolo's rivalry with Layton stems from the fact his love, Claire, was in a relationship with Layton - this embittered Paolo towards Layton and he swore revenge: An oath he seems to live by until he teams up with Layton in Professor Layton and the Unwound Future to solve the mystery of future London and stop Dimitri Allen. After furthermore helping to save London from Clive Dove, Don Paolo watches Layton's success from a rooftop and presumably flees afterwards. Personality Don Paolo considers himself Layton's arch-rival, a claim supported by the fact he is considered a criminal mastermind within his own setting and was a scientist of the highest nature. He is also a master of disguise. Powers and Abilities Don Paolo has the admirable ability to disguise himself as absolutely everyone, even people much thinner or smaller than himself. He is furthermore able to completely copy their personality, voice and even the way they move, making it almost impossible to expose him. Being a scientific genius, he is very talented at inventing and building all sorts of useful and dangerous contraptions, especially flying machines. These are often concealed, for example as umbrellas or cars. He is also an escape artist, being able to flee from the police at every single one of his appearances. Manga In the manga series Professor Layton and the Cheerful Mystery, where Don Paolo acts as the Big Bad, he is depicted as an incompetent On & Off villain and a Scapegoat, rather than an actual threat: He appears in almost every story, often building machines like giant robots (which always halve a self-destruction button) to threaten Layton and Luke, however, in some cases he helps them, sometimes even to stop his own doings (For example after creating a killer robot or when he ate one of his own poisoned mushrooms and mutated, so that Luke had to find the antidote). In general, however, he doesn't redeem himself completely, like he does in the games. A recurring joke is that Layton tends to forget about him. Quotes Gallery Don-paolo.png|Don Paolo, grinning Manga Layton and Paolo.jpg|In the Manga tumblr_n6lmcujqFC1s0askvo1_500.gif tumblr_n6lmcujqFC1s0askvo2_500.gif tumblr_n6lmcujqFC1s0askvo4_500.gif Trivia *Don Paolo has a cameo appearance in one of the Weekly Puzzles in Professor Layton and the Last Specter. *Don Paolo shares similarities with Waluigi and Dick Dastardly. Navigation Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Rogues Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Rivals Category:Love Rivals Category:Professor Layton Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Male Category:Vengeful Category:Insecure Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Burglars Category:Kidnapper Category:Incriminators Category:Spy Category:Stalkers Category:Saboteurs Category:Blackmailers Category:Forgers Category:Mercenaries Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Envious Category:Comic Relief Category:Honorable Category:Wrathful Category:Homicidal Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Comedy Villains Category:Incompetent Category:Destroyers Category:Extortionists Category:Evil Creator Category:Brainwashers Category:Malefactors Category:Vandals Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Poachers Category:Torturer Category:Self-Aware Category:On & Off Category:Scapegoat Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Karma Houdini Category:Mutated Category:Redeemed Category:Affably Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Inconclusive Category:Big Bads Category:Non-Action